Chelsea- Daughter of a vampire
by Chelbell2016
Summary: When Angel first got his soul he didn't know what to do with himself. Then somehow his daughter from when he is human has been reborn. Or so whistle has told him. As she gets older there is no doubt that this girl is his. But she also comes with some gifts and the strength of a slayer. What happens when one night of true happiness turns her dad know her worst nightmare.
1. Chapter 1: surprise

Chapter 1: Surprises.

Chelbell2016:

Ok another story I need to step away from m others for now but I'll be back.

*Daughter of a vampire*

Chelsea's POV:

I wake up from a knock on the door. I hear my dad answer and I try to fall back to sleep. But as the voices get louder I know that's not possible.

I go into the living room and I just see my dad.

"Who was that?" I ask him.

He turns and smiles slightly at me. "Buffy."

I smirk. That guy has fallen head over heels for Buffy.

"Everything okay?" I ask him.

He sighs. "She had a nightmare. Where Drusilla kills me."

I feel my heart begin to race. "What if it was a prophecy dream? We don't know if Drusilla is alive."

He walks over and places a hand on my shoulder. He leans down so I am looking right at him.

"Even if she is," he says to me. "We'll deal with it then."

I nod. "Well I have to get ready for school. Did you get Buffy a birthday present?"

He nods.

As I go into my room I sigh. I don't think he remembers that it is also my birthday tomorrow.

I take a moment and then I get ready for school. I almost forget my bag so I move it towards me.

When I enter the front room I see breakfast on the table. I sit down and dig in.

"You know I never understand how you can be such a good cook," I say looking up at him with a smile.

"You don't remember," he says. "You grandmother she always forced her recipes on me when I was younger."

My smile automatically fades. Even though technically it wasn't me I remember every day of my life when I was alive the first time. Until the powers that be made me reborn to this time.

With extra powers.

"Chelsea," he says and I look up at him. "It's time for school and stop worrying. Nothing back is going to happen."

I get up and hug him tightly. "Its my job to worry."

He smiles and kisses the top of my head.

"I think you got that backwards," he says. "Its my job to worry about you."

I squint my eyes at my bag and it comes to me. Then I wave goodbye to my dad as I leave the room.

*Daughter of a vampire*

I arrive at the school and walk towards Buffy and Willow. Just as I get to them I hear Will say.

"He wants to see you at bed time too," she says.

"Okay I am not sure I want to hear the answer to this," I say and they both turn to me.

"Sorry Chels," Buffy replies. "Probably not what you want to hear that your father is falling for someone your age."

I smile. "Buffy, unless your turning two hundred and 17 odd any time soon... you are nowhere near my age."

We all chuckle. But then Buffy turns to Willow.

"Yeah I think he does to answer your question," Buffy says awkwardly. "I mean he's cool about it."

As the conversation goes on I blank out as an odd feeling rushes through me. I stare off into the distance as I get this odd feeling.

That something bad is going to happen today.

"Chelsea?" Buffy says and I turn to her. "You okay?"

I look at her and then I force a smile. "I'm fine. Let's go speak to Giles."

Willow has gone off to talk to a boy that she likes so Buffy and I continue on alone.

We meet up with Miss Calendar and we all walk down the stairs together as we spot Giles and Xander together.

"Buffy! Chelsea!" Xander says rubbing his hands together as we head for a table. "I feel a pre-birthday spanking coming on."

"I'd curb that impulse if I were you Xander," Miss Calendar says as we sit down.

Giles takes one look at Buffy and I and he is worried.

"Check cancel spanking," Xander says into his shirt and I roll my eyes.

"You all right Buffy you seem a little fatigued," Giles says as he sits next to me.

"Rough night," Buffy answers. "I had a dream that Drusilla was alive and she killed Angel. It just really freaked me out."

"Would me too," I say shivering at the thought.

"Do you feel it was more of a portent?" Giles asks her.

"See I don't know," Buffy says and I sigh. "I don't want to start a big freak out over nothing."

"Can we change the subject?" I ask.

"Still best to be on the alert," Giles says giving me an apologetic look. "If Drusilla is alive it could be a very cataclysmic set of affairs."

"Again so many words," Xander says. "Couldn't you just say we'd be in trouble."

Giles sends him a look. "Go to class Xander."

"Gone!" Xander states getting up and walking off. "Notice the economy of phrasing. Gone. Simple. Direct."

"Maybe we should get gone too," Buffy says and I nod.

"Don't worry unruly Buffy or you Chelsea," Giles says glancing from me to Buffy. "I'm sure its nothing."

"I know," Buffy says but I on't answer. "I should keep my slayer cool but... it's Angel which automatically means Maxi wig."

Giles chuckles.

She walks away and I go to follow but Giles stops me.

"Now that Buffy is okay, whats wrong with you?" He asks me.

"I don't know," I say as I think about how I am feeling. "Do you remember how right before the master killed Buffy I was getting these bad feelings."

He nods. "Yes."

"I am getting them again," I say. "And they are telling me that something bad is going to happen."

He gives me a small smile. "I'll look into it."

I nod and then head for class.

*Daughter of a vampire*

The next morning I get up and look around. But I cannot see my dad anywhere. I go out into the living room and there he is. He has a big smile on his face.

"Good morning," he says and pulls me in for a hug. "So how does it feel to be 17 again."

I laugh. "Great. Although technically I am 217."

He rolls his eyes and brings over a plate of pancakes. "I will give you your present when you get home tonight."

I nod but as I go to stand, after devouring my pancakes, I am hit by that feeling again and I stumble. Dad catches me and sits me back down.

"Are you okay?" He asks in concern. "If your not very well then you don't have to go to school."

"No I do," I say and then I look around. "Where's Buffy's present?"

He smiles. "Shes coming for it later."

I nod. "I'll see you tonight."

He nods but as I leave I begin to worry. This cannot be a good sign. Something bad is going to happen and it is going to happen tonight.

*Daughter of a vampire*

I head into the school when I am suddenly surrounded by red hair. Willow hugs me.

"Happy birthday Chelsea!" She cheers and then Xander hugs me and says the same thing.

I smile and then we head towards the library where we know Buffy will be. Hopefully I can get rid of this bad feeling that I still have.

"Hey its the other woman of the hour," Xander says when we see Buffy.

I worry when I see that she does not look happy.

"It's happy birthday Buffy," Willow says. "Its not happy birthday Buffy."

I look at my best friend and I wonder what is going on with her.

Giles is the one to answer. "Its just that part of the nightmare that Buffy had the other night actually transpired."

I go wide eyed and turn to Buffy.

"What?" I ask in horror.

"Which means Drusilla might still be alive," Buffy says to me before turning to Giles. "Giles in my dream I couldn't stop her. She blind-sided me. And Angel was gone before I knew what happened."

A chair suddenly goes sliding across the room as my emotions get the better of me.

Giles looks at the chair and then at me.

"Sorry," I say.

Giles turns to Buffy.

"Even if she is alive we can still protect Angel," he reassures the both of us. "Dreams aren't prophecies Buffy. You dreamt that the master had risen but you stopped it from happening."

I sigh as I remember my bad feeling.

"You ground his bones to make your bread," Xander reminds her.

"Well thats true," Buffy says. "Except for the bread part. Okay fine so were one step ahead but I want to stay that way."

"Absolutely," Giles agrees getting up off of the table. "Let me read up on Drusilla. See if she has any particular patterns. Why don't both you and Chelsea meet me here at 7? We'll map out a strategy."

I want to help keep my father alive so I nod.

"What are we supposed to do until then?" I ask feeling as if my birthday has been ruined.

"Go to classes, do your homework," Giles suggests. "Have supper."

I sigh as Buffy gets to her feet and speaks. "Right be that Buffy and Chelsea."

As Buffy gets up we both leave.

"You all right?" Buffy asks me.

"I'm worried," I tell her.

*Daughter of a vampire*

When I got home my dad is no where to be seen so I go to the fridge where we leave messages for each other.

Chelsea,

Something came up and I cannot be at home right now. I told Giles and he will watch over you when you go there at 7 until I get home.

Happy birthday,

Dad.

I sigh and grab a sandwich. Then I move onto do my homework.

At 7 I meet Buffy and we go to the school. As we head for the library we are stopped by Miss Calendar.

"Buffy, Chelsea," she says and we turn to look at her.

"Oh my god we didn't see you there," Buffy says.

"Sorry," Miss Calendar replies. "Giles wanted me to tell you that there's been a change of plans. He wants to meet the two of you someplace near his house. Guess he had to run home and get a book or something."

"Because heaven knows there aren't enough books in the library," I point out wondering why he would need another one when we have plenty.

"Uh he's very thorough," she reminds us.

"Which is not too bad," Buffy says and I smile. "Its kind of manly in an obsessive compulsive kind of way don't you think."

Miss Calendar nods. "You know my cars here why don't I drive you."

We nod. "Okay."

*Daughter of a vampire*

When we get there Buffy and I recognise where we are.

"Where going to the bronze?" Buffy asks our teacher.

"I'm not sure," Miss Calendar replies. "Giles gave me an address I'm just following his directions."

Buffy and I look and see something weird so we tell Miss Calendar to stop.

"You know you two maybe you shouldn't," Miss Calendar says when we spot some vampires.

"Sorry," Buffy says as we begin to get out of the car. "Sacred duty Yada, Yada, Yada."

I nod and we both get out. When we get there I am shocked to see some of Spikes men.

"Every time we see you you're stealing something," Buffy says shaking her head and the vampire turns to look at us. "You should really speak with someone about this klepto issue."

We turn when the truck behind us roars as it is turned on.

There is a sudden roar as one vampire jumps out of the truck and kicks Buffy while another jumps at me from above. I jump and kick it in the chest.

Buffy and I split up.

I do a spinning hook kick which sends the vampire back into a wall. I duck as it aims a kick at my head. I stake it and then move to help Buffy as one grabs her. I kick his arm away from her and send him flying with the wave of an arm.

Two more come at us so we begin to fight them. I send a shock wave at one of them and they groan as they hit the ground.

Buffy stakes one of them and I tell her to duck so I can send another stake to ones chest.

As one kicks me I feel my head spin as I hit the wall.

*Daughter of a vampire*

Buffy and I go flying through the glass and into the bronze with two more vampires. I quickly jump up and kick one of them.

Buffy kicks hers and as they land back to back we both stake them. Now all the vampires are gone.

"SURPRISE!" We hear a voice yell and we turn to see Cordelia, our other friends, Oz, Giles and my dad there. I bite my lip as I see Oz.

Not good.

"That pretty much sums it up," Oz says and Xander scoffs.

Buffy and I jump off of the stage and land near my Dad.

"Buffy, Chelsea you okay?" Dad says as he comes over to us.

"What happened?" Giles asks worried.

"Uh there were these vamps outside," I say and then I look around at everything. "Whats going on?"

It seems to be a party. Dad smiles at me and then at everyone in the room.

"Um surprise party," Giles says and then blows a party horn.

"Happy birthday," Cordelia says.

"You guys did all this for us?" Buffy asks Dad.

"That is so sweet," I say as my dad checks me for injuries.

"You two sure your okay?" Dad asks.

"Were fine," I promise him.

"Are you okay?" Willow asks Oz.

"Yeah," Oz replies but he looks really shocked. "Hey did everyone just see that guy turn to dust?"

I smile a little.

"Uh sort of," Willow says.

My dad puts an arm around my shoulder as Xander begins to speak. "Yeah, Vampires are real. A lot of them live in Sunnydale. Willow will fill you in."

As Willow begins to explain I just smile.

Miss Calendar suddenly walks in with some sort of box. "Hey. Can somebody give me a hand here."

I lift the box out of her arms and place it on one of the tables. She gives me a grateful look.

"Those creeps left this behind," Miss Calendar explains.

"What is it?" I ask as I step to my dads side.

"I have no idea," Giles says. "Can it be opened?"

"Stand back," I say and everyone does.

I squint my eyes and the box opens. All I see is an arm and I look at everyone shocked. But then the hand that is attached to that arm is suddenly around my throat and I cannot breathe.

I begin to choke as my dad an Buffy step forwards. Together they manage to get the thing off of me and I begin to cough hard.

Dad gently leads me away from the box after they close it.

"Clearly the hellmouths answer to what you get the daughter of a vampire who has everything?" Xander jokes.

"Good heavens," Giles says before turning to me. "Chelsea are you all right?"

I nod a little while rubbing my throat. "Man that thing had major grip."

"What was that?" Willow asks.

"It looked like an arm," Oz says.

"Can't be," my dad says and Buffy and I turn to him. "She wouldn't."

"What? Vamps version of snakes in a can or do you care to share?" Xander asks.

"Angel?" Buffy asks.

Dad begins to tell a legend. "Its a legend. Way before my time of a demon brought forth to rid the Earth of the plague of humanity. Separate the righteous from the wicked and burn the righteous down. They called him the judge."

My eyes widen as I have heard of this.

"The judge? This is he?" Giles asks.

"Not all of him," dad says.

"Still needing backstory here," Buffy says.

"Um he couldn't be killed yes," Giles tells her. "An army was sent against him. Most of them died but finally they were able to dismember him but not kill him."

"The pieces were scattered buried in every corner of the Earth," dad finishes.

"So all these parts are being brought here," Miss Calendar says.

"By Drusilla," Buffy says turning to me. "Those were Spikes men outside."

"Shes just crazy enough to do it," dad points out.

"Do what?" Willow asks. "Reassemble the judge."

"Bring forth Armageddon," dad finishes.

"Is anybody else gonna have cake?" Cordelia asks trying to change the subject.

Giles takes off his glasses and wipes them. "We need to get this thing out of town."

"Angel," Miss Calendar says.

Buffy and I both turn to her and say at the same time. "What?"

"You have to do it," Miss Calendar replies. "Your the only one who can protect this thing."

"What about me?" Buffy asks.

"What your just gonna skip town for a few months?" Miss Calendar asks her.

"Did you say months?" I ask with tears forming in my eyes.

"She's right," dad says walking towards Buffy and I. "I've gotta get this to the remotest region possible."

"But thats not months," Buffy says.

"I can catch a cargo ship to Asia," dad says and I stand up. "Maybe a trip to Nepal."

"You know those new flying machines are actually a lot safer then they used to be," Buffy says and I try to get a grip on my emotions.

"I can't fly," dad says. "There is no sure way to guard against the day light. I don't like this any more then you two do. There's no other choice."

"When?" I ask trying to keep calm.

"Tonight," dad says and I let the tears fall. "As soon as possible."

"But its our birthday," Buffy points out as she sees my tears.

"I'll drive you to the docks," Miss Calendar offers.

*Daughter of a vampire*

I watch as Buffy says goodbye to my dad. He gives her a present. Then she comes towards me. She gives me a small smile as dad motions me over.

I slowly walk towards him.

"I don't want you to go," I say practically begging. "Please."

He pulls me in for a hug and begins to stroke my hair. "I'll be back as soon as possible. Until then you can stay at the apartment."

"It won't be the same," I say. "I cannot stay there without you."

He lifts my chin so I am looking up at him. "Chelsea no matter what I will always be with you. In your heart."

I smile a little and he pulls me back into a hug and kisses the top of my head.

He sighs and takes something out of it. "I promised your mum I'd give this to you when you was 17. 200 years late but here it is."

I take the box and inside is a locket. There is a picture of me, mum and dad on one side and another of me, dad, Buffy and the gang on the other.

I smile and he places a hand on my cheek.

"I love it," I say and then I turn around. "Put it on."

"If you ever need me I'll be there," he promises as he places the chain around my neck. "And nothing is going to happen to me."

There is a sudden noise and I am suddenly separated from my dad. I turn and see Vampires. Buffy is also fighting them.

I punch one twice in the chest and sweep its feet. Using my sonic blasts I send it flying into the water. I see the same one from earlier and he is going after the box.

"GUYS! THE BOX!" I yell trying to get them to stop him.

Dad goes after him but then Buffy and I are suddenly thrown into the water. As I go down I hit my leg on the side and I think I hear a crack.

Dad saves us and tells us how they got the box. We head back to the school. Dad has to go home to get a change of clothes.

*Daughter of a vampire*

Buffy and I run into the library.

"What happened?" Giles asks when he spots us.

"Dru's guys ambushed us," Buffy says. "They got the box."

Giles looks upset. "Where's Jenny?"

"She took dad to get some clothes," I explain. "Buffy and I had some here."

"And we needed clothes because...?" Xander asks.

"We got wet," I say to him.

"Giles what do we know?" Buffy asks.

"The more I study the judge the less I like him," Giles says. "His touch can literally burn the humanity out of you. A true creature of evil can survive the process. No human ever has."

"Thats no problem," Xander says. "We send Cordy to go fight this guy and we go for Pizza."

"Can this guy be stopped?" Buffy asks. "Without an army?"

Giles points to one of his books. "No weapon forged can kill him. Not very encouraging is it. If we could only stop them from assembling him."

"We need to find his weak spots and we need to find out where they'd be keeping him," Buffy orders.

Willow suggests doing the round Robbin. As they do that I go to sit down.

Everyone looks up as I wince. My leg is still hurting from where I caught it. I brush it off but not long after my dad comes in he comes to me.

"Come on," he says and he pulls me to my feet. "I can smell the blood from the door. I brought some bandages. Lets take a look at your leg."

I sigh but no that there is no point in arguing. He helps me roll up the leg part of my leggings. He hisses when he sees all the blood. In complete silence he cleans and wraps my leg.

A few minutes later and I am reading a book. I hear Giles and my dad talking.

"It seems Buffy needed some rest," Giles says.

"Yeah she hasn't been sleeping well, tossing and turning," I sit up and look at my dad at the same time as everyone else. "She told me because of her dreams."

About ten minutes later I feel a sharp pain in my head and I drop my book. Giles comes over.

"You all right?" he asks.

Before I can answer Buffy and my dad come out and begin to speak.

"Buffy whats happening?" Giles asks.

"She had another dream," dad says and then he turns to me. "Up for a little recon mission."

I nod and get up. "I wont slow you down to much."

"I think I know where Spike and Drusilla are," Buffy says.

"That's very good," Giles says as dad passes me my coat. "But you do need a plan. I know your concerned Buffy but you can't just go off half cocked."

"I have a plan," Buffy says. "Chelsea, Angel and I go to the factory do a little recon. See how far they've got in assembling the judge. You guys check any place the boxes might be coming into town. Shipping yards, airports anything. We need to stop them from getting all the boxes in one place."

"Yes thats quite a good plan," Giles says.

"This thing is nasty and its real Giles," Buffy points out. "We can't wait for it to come get us."

Dad, Buffy and I take off.

*Daughter of a vampire*

We arrive at the factory and we see a bunch of candles. Down below there is a table and some vampires. Not to mention blood for the vampires to drink.

"I saw this," Buffy says from besides my dad. "The party."

We see Spike and Drusilla enter with another being. When the demon looks up at us I begin to fear for our lives.

The judge.

"We've gotta get out of here," dad says.

Dad takes my hand and Buffy's and we begin to run. We do not get very far when there is vampires surrounding us. They hold our arms and drag us down the stairs.

"Well well," Spike says from his wheelchair. "Look what we have here... crashers."

"I'm sure our invitation just got lost in the mail," Buffy says.

"It's delicious." Drusilla says and she walks towards me. "I only dreamed you'd come."

Dad tries to stop her. "Leave her alone."

Spike comes towards me but I am ready to use my power if necessary.

"Yeah that'll work," Spike says as I feel my anger build. "Now say pretty please."

"The girls," Judge says.

"Chilling isn't it the blonde has such good intentions," Drusilla says. "And the vampires daughter who has so many gifts."

Dad yanks himself so he is stood between the Judge, and Buffy and I.

"Take me," he says.

"NO!" Buffy and I yell.

"Take me instead of them," dad pleads.

Spike raises his arm. "Your not clear on the concept pal. There is no instead. There's only first, second and third."

"And if you go first," Drusilla says as she tries to grab me. "You don't get to see the slayer and your brat die."

Dad fights as he gets dragged out of the way. The judge reaches out for Buffy and I.

Buffy and I go to kick the judge.

"Don't touch him!" Dad yells.

I feel my injured leg receive a burn and I wince as I kick the judge. I throw off one of the vampires and send a sonic blast at the judge. It keeps him back.

"CHELSEA!" Dad yells.

I look up and see a heavy sound system. Using one hand to keep the judge back I raise the other one and throw the sound system down so hard it breaks through the ground.

I run to dad and Buffy.

"This way!" Buffy says.

We all jump into the hole and I feel the skin come off of my arm as I land on it. All three of us get to our feet and run through the sewers to try and get out of here.

We go through a door and I hear Vampires run by. I feel the pain in my arm and leg pulse.

Once they are gone we go through the door again. There is a ladder across from us. We climb up it and see that we are in a graveyard. It is pouring it down with rain. I turn to the other two.

We make it back to our place.

"You two are shaking like a leaf," dad says and I motion that I am going to my room. "Stay under the covers."

Dad comes in to grab something for Buffy. He hands me some more bandages.

"I'll put them on," I say as I hiss at the pain in my arm. "You go and help Buffy. I'll see you in the morning."

He nods and kisses me on the head.

*Daughter of a vampire*

Chelbell2016:

Okay reviews please. After a few chapters of this I will update my courtney oliver and my jessica lee scott story and then charmed.


	2. Chapter 2: Innocence

Chapter 2: Innocence.

Chelbell2016:

Okay another chapter.

*Daughter of a vampire*

Chelsea's POV:

I wake up and I feel that dread come along once more. I sit up and look around. Its all quiet.

I get out of bed and after getting dressed I head into the living room. I was not expecting to find it empty. Both Buffy and my dad are gone. glancing at the fridge there is no note which makes me frown more.

When I arrive at the school I meet up with Buffy.

"Buffy," I say and she looks at me. "Have you seen my dad?"

"No," she says. "He didn't come home before sunrise."

"No when I woke up no one was there and no note," I inform her. "Whenever we have to leave without telling each other we always leave a note."

We enter the library and see both Xander and Willow heading this way.

"Buffy, Chelsea," Willow says sounding relieved.

"We were just coming to rescue you," Xander tells us.

"Well some of us were," Willow says and she glances at Giles.

"Well I would have," Giles defends.

"Where's Angel?" Miss Calendar who I had not noticed before says.

"He didn't check in with you guys?" I ask feeling myself begin to panic.

"No," Giles says.

"What happened?" Cordelia asks.

"The judge is he...?" Giles begins.

I head over to sit down. My leg and arm are still healing so I cannot stand for too long.

"No assembly required," Buffy says watching me. "He's active."

"Damn it," Giles says removing his glasses.

"He nearly killed us," I tell all of them. "Dad got us out."

"Why didn't either of you call? We thought..." Giles scolds us.

"Well we had to hide," Buffy says and I wonder why she is lying. "We got stuck in the sewer tunnels and with the hiding we just split up. No ones heard from him?"

"I'm sure he'll come by," Willow reassures the both of us.

"Yeah I'm sure your right," Buffy says and she sends a glance my way.

"You two the judge we must stop him," Giles says.

I sigh as I think about last night.

"I know," Buffy says.

"What can you tell us?" Giles asks.

"Not much," I inform him. "I kicked him but I was burned. My sonic blast power can hold him back but only just. If he got his hands on us..."

"In time he won't need to," Giles informs us. "The stronger he gets he'll be able to reduce us to charcoal with a look."

"Also not the prettiest man in town," Buffy tells him and I nod my head.

Giles sighs. "I better continue researching look for a weak spot. The rest of you get to your classes."

The rest begin to mumble. I slowly get up. Giles helps me completely.

"You sure you'll be all right getting to your classes?" He asks me.

"Yeah," I say and then I sigh. "Promise me you'll let me know if my dad shows up here. I am really worried."

He nods.

*Daughter of a vampire*

After classes I head to the library. I look through books but I cannot concentrate.

Willow is talking to Buffy. "Well Buffy he probably has some plan and he's trying to protect you and Chelsea. Well I don't know what... I'm not in on the plan its his plan. No don't even say that. Angel is not dead."

I feel the room begin to shake a little. I calm myself down.

"Say hi for me," Xander says.

"XANDER! We do not have time for your attitude," I say loosing my patience.

"Yeah of course we'll be here," Willow says before placing the phone down and turning to Xander. "Say hi for me."

"Whats the word?" Xander asks.

"She's checked every place she can think of," Willow says and I feel my worries deepen. "She even beat up Willy the snitch a couple of times. Angel's vanished."

"Please don't say that," I whisper. "I cannot live without him."

"He does do that on occasion now," Giles says from the office.

"Well yeah but shes extra wigged this time," Willow continues. "I guess cause of her dreams. God what if something really happened to him?"

"Willow," I say and I feel the tears come down. "Please stop saying that."

They continue to talk but I go back to my book. A few minutes later Willow runs out with Xander not far behind. I wonder what is going on with them two.

I decide to take a walk after another half an hour to clear my head.

Going outside I play around with some branches making them float after one another. With each passing moment my worries seem to get worse. Where is my dad where could he be?

I sit down on the grass and pull the locket out from underneath my T-shirt. I stare at the picture of me, my my mother and my dad.

My mother died when I was nearly 17 she'd gone looking for my drunk dad and she was hit by a horse and carriage. She died the next day. I had been heartbroken and cried for days.

Weeks later my dad disappeared. Not long after I ended up ill. A man named whistler came and told me that soon I would fall asleep. When I woke I would be two hundred years in the future where my father is a vampire with a soul. Then I died.

I was reborn as a baby abandoned on the streets. Years later Whistler helped my dad to find me.

He found me when I was fifteen years old. As I grew older my memory of my previous life and my powers began to show themselves. I had waited in the orphanage for the day my father came for me.

And when he did I never wanted him to leave me. He brought me to Sunnydale and when Buffy came along I was enrolled into the high school.

I made new friends and became useful to Buffy and Giles.

But deep down I wonder...

what would have happened if my dad had not regained his soul. Would I have died and never came to the future.

Wiping the tears out of my eyes I decide to go and continue the research on the judge. All hands are needed on deck right now. I will find my father later.

I need him.

*Daughter of a vampire*

I spot Willow and Xander as I enter the school.

"Everything okay?" I ask them both. "Willow where did you go?"

"Home," Willow replies.

"Well I am glad you came back," I say looking from one to the other. "Is there something going on between you two?"

Xander sighs. "I am going out with Cordelia."

I laugh before realising he is serious. "Okay well not that its any of my business. But ew!"

"What about the judge?" Willow says before looking from Xander and Willow. "Where do we stand?"

"On a pile of really boring books that say exactly the same thing," Xander explains.

"Let me guess," Willow says. "No weapon forged."

"It took an army," Xander continues.

"Yeah wheres an army when you need one?" Willow asks sarcastically.

Xander gets a sudden look on his face.

"What?" Willow and I ask at the same time.

"Whoa... Whoa... I think I'm having a thought," Xander says and I raise an eyebrow. "Yeah, yeah, yeah thats a thought. Now I'm having a plan."

Suddenly it goes dark as the lights go off.

"Now I'm having the Wiggins," Xander continues.

"Whats going on?" Willow says.

"Lets get to the library," I say wanting to find everyone.

"Chelsea, Willow, Xander," a familiar voice calls and I turn to see my father.

"Angel," Xander says.

"Dad!" I whisper but something tells me there's something different about him.

"Thank god your okay!" Willow exclaims. "Did you see Buffy?"

"Yeah," he answers and I wonder what is wrong with him. "Whats up with the lights?"

"I don't know," Xander says. "Listen I think I have an idea."

"Forget about that now," dad says. "I've got something to show you."

"Show us?" I demand.

"Yeah, Xander go get the others," he replies and I hear a tone of hate in his voice.

"Okay," Xander agrees and he goes off.

"Willow come here," dad continues.

Willow begins to walk to him. "What is it Angel?"

"It's amazing," dad calls.

"Willow, wait," I say as that bad feeling comes back.

"Stay out of this kid," dad snarls and I am taken back by his tone. "Unless you want me to make you."

Willow continues on.

"Willow get away from him," Miss Calendar says as she suddenly appears besides me.

"What?" Willow says turning to us.

I notice that Miss Calendar is holding a cross.

"Walk to me!" She tells Willow.

"What are you talking about?" Willow says.

She is cut off as my dad grabs her around the throat. I gasp as I see he has gone vampire face.

"DAD?!" I yell in question.

Xander comes through the door and stands beside Miss Calendar.

"Don't do that!" He orders my dad.

"Oh I think I do that," dad snaps as he glares at the three of us.

"Let her go," I say to him.

"Angel?" Willow says worried as she tries to look at my father.

"He's not Angel anymore," Miss Calendar says and I go wide eyed as I realise what she means by that. "Are you?"

"Wrong," dad says and he looks at me and smirks. "I am Angel at last."

I feel fear and pain grip my heart.

"Angelus!" I say.

"That's right kid," he says and he grips Willow more tightly. "How do you like your dad now?"

"Oh my god," Xander says as he places a hand on my shoulder.

"I've got a message for Buffy," dad-no- Angelus says.

"Why don't you give it to me yourself?" Buffy asks as she stands behind the two.

"Well its not really the kind of message you tell," Angelus says turning to her. "It sort of involves finding the bodies of all your friends."

"This can't be you," Buffy says.

"Haven't we already covered that subject?" Angelus says sighing.

"Angel there must be some part of you deep inside who still remembers who you are," Buffy says.

Xander takes the cross from Miss Calendar and the two of us head for Angelus.

"Dream on school girl," Angelus snarls at Buffy. "Your boyfriend is dead. Your all gonna join him."

"Leave Willow alone," Buffy says as we walk on. "Deal with me."

"But she's so cute," Angelus says. "And helpless really a turn on."

Xander forces the cross into Angel's face and he releases Willow. He pushes Willow into Xander.

Then he grabs Buffy. "Things are about to get very interesting."

I use my sonic blast and knock him away from her but he jumps at me and punches me down. "You will pay for that later. Like your grandfather always said. 'A good whipping will teach your kid some manners."

He then kicks me in the stomach and runs off.

Willow and Xander approach Buffy first. "Buffy are you okay?"

Buffy does not answer. Willow comes over to me. "Chelsea..."

I feel tears fill my eyes and I begin to shake.

My dad had turned evil again. I have no one left.

*Daughter of a vampire*

We go to the library and I sit quietly as the others begin to discuss Angelus' return.

"And were absolutely certain that Angel has reverted to his former self?" Giles asks as he walks around all of us.

"Yeah were all certain," Xander says. "Anybody not feeling certain here?"

"Giles you wouldn't have believed him," Willow says from her spot besides me. "He was so... he came here to kill us."

"What are we gonna do?" Cordelia asks.

"Leading towards blind panic myself," Giles says.

"Rupert don't talk like that," Miss Calendar says and I see her motion to me from the corner of my eyes. "The kids."

"I'm sorry," Giles says and he also glances at me. "Its just things were bad enough with the judge here. Angel crossing over to the other side. I wasn't prepared for that."

I try to contain my tears.

"None of us were," Miss Calendar says gently.

Willow approaches Buffy and I.

"Are you two okay?" She asks and Buffy shakes her head. "Is there anything I can do?"

I shake my head. So does Buffy.

"I should've known," Buffy says and I look up to see she also has tears in her eyes. "I saw him at the house he was different. The things he said."

"What things?" Giles asks her gently.

"Its private," Buffy says.

I take out my locket again.

"But you didn't know he had turned bad?" Miss Calendar asks her.

"How did you know?" Willow asks turning to our teacher.

"What?" Is the reply she receives.

"Well you knew," Willow continues. "You told me to get away from him."

"Well I saw his face," Miss Calendar explains.

"If only we knew how it happened," Giles says.

My head snaps up at the same time as Buffy's.

"What do you mean?" Buffy asks him but I begin to figure it out.

"Well something set it off," Giles says and I continue to watch Buffy. "Some event must have triggered his transformation. Well if anyone would know Buffy it would be your or Chelsea."

I look down. Angel says I was his world. Maybe that and his love for Buffy.

"I don't...," Buffy says.

"Well did anything happen last night?" Giles asks the two of us.

"Giles please I can't," Buffy gets up and leaves.

"Buffy I'm sorry but we can't afford... BUFFY!" Giles yells as she goes.

"Giles shut up!" Willow tells him.

I begin to shake as I try to contain my tears. Willow leans down next to me.

"Where you going tonight?" She asks.

I freeze as I realise if I go home then he will find me. I shrug.

"This is great," Cordelia says and I turn to look at her. "There's an unkillable demon in town. Angel's joined his team. The slayer is a basket case, the power girl is an emotional wreck. I'd say we've hit bottom!"

"Cordelia shut up!" I snap and she sends a glare my way.

"I have a plan," Xander states.

"Oh no here's a lower place," Cordelia says.

"I don't know whats up with Angel but I think I may have a way to deal with this Judge guy," Xander explains

"What do we do?" Willow asks.

"I think um I think I may need Cordelia on this one," Xander says.

Willow does not look happy.

"And we may need wheels," Xander finishes.

"Well my car is-" Cordelia begins but Xander cuts her off.

"It might have to be bigger," Xander says.

"No problem I'll get Oz," Willow says to him. "He has a van."

Xander nods and scoffs a little. "Good. Okay."

"Care to let me in on the plan I'm apart of?" Cordelia asks.

"No," Xander replies.

"Why not?" Cordelia demands getting to her feet.

"Because if I tell you then you won't do it," Xander tells her. "Just meet me at Willow's house in half an hour. And where something trashy...er."

I feel the need to smile but I don't as Cordelia looks angry.

"Not sure what we should do about Buffy," Giles says.

"Assuming they don't attack tonight I think we should just let her be," Miss Calendar says.

"I agree," Willow says.

"I... I can imagine what shes going through," Giles says.

"No I don't think you can," Buffy informs him.

Giles turns to me. He walks over and kneels down in front of me.

"How about you come back to my place until we can sort something out?" He asks. "You cannot sleep back at the flat because Angel will be expecting that."

I nod. "Thanks."

He helps me up and we head to his.

When I get there Giles sets up the sofa for me. When he has gone to bed I lay down and let the tears fall. I stare at the picture of my parents as I begin to sob.

I do not know what t do now.

*Daughter of a Vampire*

Buffy contacts me and tells me about a dream she had. Together we go running into the school. We go into Miss Calendar's classroom and Buffy pins her to the desk by her throat.

"BUFFY!" Giles says.

"What do you know?" Buffy demands.

"Should I get the principle?" One of the students asks.

"No, No, No I'll deal with this," Giles says as Buffy lets Miss Calendar up. "Your all dismissed."

When all of them are gone I wave my arm and the door closes. Another wave and it locks.

"Did you do it?" I demand from Miss Calendar. "Did you change him?"

"For gods sake both of you calm down," Giles tells the both of us.

"DID YOU KNOW THIS WAS GONNA HAPPEN?!" I yell when she does not answer my first two questions.

"Calm down!" Giles tells me. "You two can't just go around accusing everybody-"

"I didn't know," Miss Calendar says. "Exactly. I was told... oh god... I was sent here to watch you two. They told me to keep you two and Angel apart but they never told me what would happen."

"Jenny..." Rupert says shocked.

"I'm sorry Rupert," Miss Calendar says. "Angel was supposed to pay for what he did to my people."

"And us," Buffy says. "What were we supposed to be paying for?"

"Chelsea when your father was cursed with a soul no one knew you would appear. He was not supposed to feel the love of having a child," Miss Calendar says to me before turning to Buffy. "I didn't know what was gonna happen until after otherwise I swear I would have told you."

"So it was me?" Buffy asks.

"Both of us," I correct. "I made him happy and you on top of that."

"I think you both did," Miss Calendar says.

"I don't understand," Giles says stepping so he is next to us.

"The curse," Miss Calendar says. "If Angel achieved true happiness even just a moment of... he would loose his soul."

Giles looks to to the two of us.

"Chelsea I get why you think that in one way," Giles says. "But Buffy how do you know your responsible for-"

He cuts off when he sees her look. He finally figured it our. What happened on the night of or birthday. He takes of his glasses and makes a noise of understanding.

"I there's anything-" Miss Calendar begins.

"Curse him again," Buffy says cutting across her words.

I look up hopeful.

"No I can't," Miss calendar replies. "Those magics are long lost even to my people."

"You did it once," I remind her. "It might not be too late to save him."

"It can't be done." Miss Calendar says. "I can't help you."

I sigh but Buffy is determined. "Then take me to someone who can."

*Daughter of a vampire*

After Buffy found out that Miss Calendar's uncle had been killed by Angelus she returns to the library. We begin to go over the plan.

Xander and Oz return with a big box. I glance at Buffy as they place it on the table.

"Happy birthday you two," Xander says as we both approach the box. "I hope you like the colour."

I roll my eyes at him. Giles grabs a crowbar. He begins to try and get the box open.

"Giles we go to the factory first but they might not be there," Buffy points out. "If there on the offensive then we need to find out where."

As Giles gets the box open and we see whats inside I realise that this might work. Buffy agrees verbally.

"Do you uh..." Miss Calendar says as she stands in the door way. "Is there something I can do?"

"Get out," I snap at her still feeling angry at what I see as a betrayal.

"I just wanna help," Miss Calendar tries.

"We don't want or need your help," I snap again.

"She said get out," Giles says and I am shocked at that.

Miss Calendar leaves and Xander approaches. "You want me to show you how to use it?"

"Yes I do," Buffy says.

We head to the factory but just as we expected its empty.

"I knew it," Buffy says feeling angry.

"We haven't a bead on where they would go?" Giles asks.

"I don't know," Buffy says and we share a look. "Uh somewhere crowded I guess. The judge needs bodies right."

"The bronze?" Willow suggests.

"Its closed tonight," Xander informs us.

"There aren't many choices in Sunnydale," Cordelia says. "Its not like people are gonna be lining up to be massacred."

"Uh guys," Oz says slowly and we turn to look at him. "If I were gonna line up... I know where I'd go.W

We realise he is right.

"They will be at the mall," I say.

*Daughter of a vampire*

We arrive at the mall. The elevator beeps and we exit to where we think the judge will be.

"Everybody keep back," Buffs says to the others knowing I won't listen. "Damage control only. Take out any vamps you can."

"We'll handle Sparky," I say to them.

We arrive and see the judge burning people. I raise my arm and send a sonic blast at him. He releases them and glares at me when he spots me.

"Who dares?" He glares.

Angel and Drusilla turn to see us.

"That would be me," I say.

Buffy who is stood on top of the counters speaks. "Think I got his attention."

"You're a fool," the judge says. "No weapon forged can stop me."

"That was then," Buffy says grabbing the rocket launcher Xander had picked up earlier. "This is now."

Angelus and Drusilla go wide eyed as they realise what Buffy is holding. The others all duck as Buffy powers the weapon up.

Drusilla and Angelus dive over the banister.

"Whats that do?" The judge asks.

Buffy fires and the judge explodes. Body parts and debris fly everywhere.

I watch as Angelus begins to run off. As Buffy hands the rocket launcher to Xander I go after my so called father. I track him to one of the other rooms.

I am suddenly kicked in the face. I stumble back but block a punch. Aiming a kick to his stomach he blocks it, grabs my leg and twists so I go flying into the air.

As I land the sprinklers come on from all the fire and smoke.

I quickly get to my feet and jump at Angelus once more.

"How I ever stood you," he says to me as we fight and block each others moves. "Even your mother had herself killed just so she could get away from you."

I fight the tears as I jump up and slam my fist into his face. He begins to block again.

"I trained you kid," Angel says and he begins to bend my arm. "You have no chance."

He head buts me and I stumble back. Next think I know everything goes dark as he kicks me in the face.

*Daughter of a vampire*

I wake up to Giles and Buffy stood over me.

"You all right?" Giles asks and I realise we are back at his place.

"Yeah," I reply before turning to Buffy. "Angelus?"

She sighs and I know the answer before I even have it. "I couldn't kill him. But I will in time."

I nod. "So what do we do now?"

Buffy shrugs but Giles sits down besides me. "We go on. You will live here and thats that. We will deal with your father when the time comes."

Once again I nod.

"Giles," Buffy says and I turn to her as does Giles. "Can you take me home?"

He nods and they take off. When the car is gone I lay down on the sofa and just like last night I cry.

*Daughter of a vampire*

Chelbell2016:

I will not be doing many episodes of season 2. Want to get to season 3.


	3. NOTICE

OKAY GUYS I AM SORRY TO SAY THAT I AM PUTTING SOME STORIES ON HOLD WHILE I FINISH OTHERS. HERE IS THE LIST OF STORIES THAT ARE GOING ON HOLD:

COURTNEY OLIVER: KICK INTO OVERDRIVE

COURTNEY OLIVER: WITH THE FORCE OF A SNOW LEOPARD

POWER RANGERS LOST GALAXY: KATHERINE CORBETT

MIGHTY DUCKS: KELLY BOMBAY.

CHARMED PO4: SEASON 1

CHARLENE XAVIER: SISTER TO CHARLES

SUPERWOMAN

CHELSEA-DAUGHTER OF A VAMPIRE.

AVENGERS: ANGEL

STORIES THAT I WILL BE CONTINUING FOR NOW:

JESSICA LEE SCOTT: PURPLE NINJETTI RANGER

SPD: ORANGE AND WHITE.

WILD ACCESS SILVER.

CHARMED PO4 SEASON 4

ONCE ONE OF THESE STORIES ARE FINISHED I WILL TAKE ANOTHER OUR OF THE LIST AND FINISH THAT ONE.

I WILL PUT THIS MESSAGE ON EVERYONE OF MY STORIES SO YOU KNOW WHICH ONES ARE GOING TO BE CONTINUED FOR NOW


End file.
